Torment
by SnowyWaffles
Summary: Lady Alice March is engaged to the Heir of Winterfell. However, everything changes when the Prince Joffrey decides he wants her as his Queen. Will she be able stay true to Robb or will Joffrey manipulate her into being his. There are sinister things coming to Kings Landing.
1. Chapter 1

(So, like the tv show, I've aged everyone up to avoid any issues I might encounter later on as the chapters go on. So they are around 18-19, this is just to avoid my story being reported and removed! So I hope you guys enjoy this!)

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

The cold morning air was harsh and fierce, threatening to bite skin if you weren't used to it. For those of the North, they were bred to withstand the climate of the place they called home. The young Lady March, found herself buried in a heap of silk and furs. Her eyes sealed shut while her body fought to remain asleep. A gentle knock at her door gave her a grim reminder that she needed to rise from her bed. A soft sigh left her as her thick lashes fluttered open just as the door opened and her mother came bursting into the room, the displeasure clear on her face.

"Seven hells, the gods must be truly testing me…" The older woman cursed under her breath as she made her way over to the window, pulling the heavy curtains harshly and allowing the beaming light to penetrate the dark surroundings of the young girl's room. An angry hiss came from her daughter as she pulled the blankets over her face and turned to face away from the light. "It's time to get up...the King and Lord Stark will be here soon and I will not allow my only daughter to stand before them looking like a peasant."

When she didn't respond, Lady March moved to her bedside, angrily pulling the warm nest of blankets away from the small frame of her daughter, watching her squirm as the cold air enveloped her.

"Mother!" She groaned as she hugged herself to try and preserve what heat she had left.

"The maids will be up here with a bath in a few minutes," the older woman stepped towards the large wardrobe, pulling out a gorgeous deep blue gown. "This gown should be perfect…" Her voice was soft as she started to talk to herself. The young girl rose from her bed, watching as her mother placed the dress down onto her bed. "I'll come back to check on you in an hour,please do hurry, Alice," once she was finished speaking it didn't take her long to vacate the room.

"She's so impatient…" Alice stepped out of bed and made her way over the fireplace that was starting to heat up the cold space of her room. She rubbed her hands together as two maids entered the room and began preparing a bath for her. Her blue orbs found their way over to the window. Soft flakes of snow floating down from the sky, threatening to cover the ground in a white blanket. She wasted no time undressing and getting into the bath, letting the warmth of the water cover her porcelain skin. Snow was common in the north, even during the spring. However, the long springs they experienced could still be merciless, with snowfalls being a common occurrence. Although, when the winter finally showed itself, the snow could fall forty feet deep. The rainfall cold and hard, sometimes growing into hail that can send men running for cover. She smiled softly, pulling her knees up against her chest. None of that mattered, the North was her home and was loved it.

Alice winced as the laces of her corset were pulled tight around her body. The gown she wore was a brilliant blue with a black trim. The cloak that went with it was black. Beautiful fabrics and fur were common within the holdfast of Everwood, their main export being materials for clothing and armours. She eyed herself in the mirror of her vanity, she truly looked like royalty. Her long ebony curls hung loosely around her waist, a pearl headband adorned her head and a simple silver necklace hung loosely around her neck. Dressing up like this felt like a lie, her family wasn't really extremely wealthy. He father focused a lot of his time and gold on the people of their holdfast. When she was dressed up like this, it was just a show, for the royal family. Nothing more.

The maid took a step back and smiled at the young woman, "You look beautiful, m'lady. I'm sure the young Lord Stark will be very pleased to see you, it's been so long since you two have been able to see each other."

She nodded, "It's almost been a year," her voice was quiet, more so because she was anxious. Her maid was correct, it'd been so long since they'd seen each other. Robb Stark, the eldest son of Lord Eddard Stark and heir to Winterfell, they'd been engaged since her 10th namday. It probably wouldn't be too long before they were finally married and she'd go to live with him in Winterfell. She could feel her pale cheeks heat up as she thought of how it would be, being married to him.

House March and House Stark had been allies and friends long before the start of Robert's Rebellion. When the fighting began in the 'Vale of Arryn', her father, Elijah March, had joined forces with the Baratheons at the request of Lord Stark. She remembered the stories her father had told about the year long war. He was with Lord Stark when they arrived in King's Landing, passing the smouldering corpses of those who had been burned at the command of the Mad King, Aerys Targaryen. He would never be able to forget the horrid scent of burning flesh that now plagued his memories. He was beside Eddard when they entered the Red Keep. The sight of Jaime Lannister, sitting on the Iron Throne with Aerys's corpse slumped below it. By the time Robert Baratheon had arrived in the city, the head of House Lannister presented the bodies of Ryaenys, Aegon and Elia to show his loyalty. Although both Elijah and Eddard saw this as murder, Robert was pleased. Cruelty her father refused to understood.

Robert took the throne for himself and Eddard was content to stay in Winterfell, marrying the woman originally belonging to his eldest brother and raising their children. Her father continued the long term friendship and alliance with the Starks. Everyone was shocked when Eddard proposed the engagement of his eldest son to Lord March's only daughter. Originally Alice was jealous of Eddards daughter, Sansa Stark, for being engaged to Prince Joffery. The idea of being queen had made her heart swoon. That was until she met Robb Stark. Everything changed when she met him, she would trade the finest of gowns and jewels for a life in the cold of Winterfell. A life with Robb was all she wanted.

"Ah! My lovely daughter, look at you~" the voice of her mother gushing about her brought her back from her thoughts. She moved her eyes over to her mother, a soft smile on her face. Although she got most of her feminine features from her mother, she received her dark hair and piercing blue eyes from her proud father. The older woman stepped towards her, placing the cloak over her shoulders and brushing a stray strand away from her face as the finishing touch. "Come now, they should be here soon. Your father wishes for us to join him outside to greet them when they enter through the gates."

It wasn't long before they could hear the horses and carriages approaching the castle gates. She stood beside her parents and older brother, who looked as if he'd spent the night drinking. The sight of gold and silver armor flowing through the large gates. She noticed the KingSlayer right away, Jaime Lannister, he was so regal and yet sultry, his snow-white cloak moving behind him. Next she spotted the Hound, Sandor Clegane, his face sporting the horrible burn she had grown accustomed to seeing whenever the royal family was near. She almost didn't notice him, the young prince riding beside the hound, even while he rode on the horse she could tell he'd grown so much since the last time she'd seen him, his blonde hair was messy from the travels and his green eyes eyeing the courtyard as she took a daring glance at him.

Without her constant, she felt her heart flutter a bit as she gazed at him. He was truly handsome, the older he got the more he resembled his proud uncle, a true Lannister, hair and all. Nothing of his father stood out about him, perhaps his temper but she had never experienced it, something that she was glad about. His eyes found their way over to her, his dark orbs raking over her timid form. She noticed the smirk that took over him, something about it frightened her. Her hands gripped the fine cobalt fabric of her dress as she forced herself to look away. That was when she saw him, his dark curls and soft blue eyes and she could tell that he spotted her as well. When he noticed her, he couldn't withhold the smile that rose to his features. He took in the sight of her, every detail, noting everything that had changed about her in the time that they'd spent apart, and much had changed.

He rode beside his father who looked wary, the proud Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell. The news of Ned Stark accepting the title of Hand of the King had shocked everyone. Of course, he was a good friend of the King but leaving Winterfell was something that they never expected him to do. When they stopped in front of them, they climbed from their horses. Robert was the first to approach Lord Elijah March, his expression stern before he playfully slapped the shoulder of the tall man, a deep chuckle escaping from him. "It's been a long time friend!"

"Aye, it has." Her father spoke with a relaxed tone as though they were still merely young men again, with their lives still ahead of them.

"You haven't changed one bit!" He chucked.

Alice looked away, toning out their exchange as she watched the carriage doors open, Roberts Queen, Cersei Lannister, being the first to emerge from the huge double-decked carriage. She had beautiful golden curls that hung royally from her head and was wearing a gorgeous red gown, embroidered with the finest of jewels and furs. She really looked like a queen out of a fairy tale. Her two other children exited with Eddards two daughters. Sansa smiled largely when she caught sight of Alice, the two of them always being close. Arya look less than thrilled to be there, she suspected that she didn't want to leave Winterfell in the first place. She found her eyes constantly being drawn to Robb, unaware of the green eyes that were focused on her.

It'd taken along time for things to settle down and everyone to be shown to their rooms. The castle was well prepared to entertain guests, with many rooms and many torches to help lift the gloomy atmosphere of the North. The snow had stopped for now but the cold had remained, making the corridors of the castle less than welcoming. Alice was walking through the castle when something outside caught her attention, she stopped in front of the window. Robb was outside with Ned, the King, and her father. He stood so tall, she felt her cheeks redden as she watched them. The young wolf looked so excited about something, she wished she knew what it was. Part of her hoped it was her that he was excited about.

"Ah, Lady Alice," a voice sounded from behind her. "Might I enquire what is so interesting out there?"

She looked over her shoulder, only to be met with the familiar green eyes of the young prince, standing right behind her, appearing to be looking out the window over her shoulder. His chin was practically resting on her shoulder, the space between them small as his arm rested against the wall by her head, boxing her in against the wall. She could smell a form of cologne on him but she couldn't make out the scent. His piercing green eyes were staring back into hers, his handsome features more apparent up close. He had such an intimidating air around him, it made a cold shiver go down her spine. His tongue ran over his lips, as he opened his mouth to speak. "Ah, admiring your fiancé?" He asked with a low tone, anger present.

Before she had a chance to speak, he took a step back from her. "Engagements are such fragile things, wouldn't you agree?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, trying to sound as polite as she could, angering the prince was not something that she wanted to do.

"Alice!" A voice called out from behind them, she recognized the voice to be the prince's own betrothed, Lady Sansa.

"We'll have to continue this conversation another time," Joffrey chuckled as placed a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, speaking loud enough for only her to hear as Sansa and Princess Marcella approached them.

"M-my prince," she stammered shyly as she curtsied. Sansa was so beautiful, taking after her mother with her red-brown hair. Her eyes always reminded her of Robb, making her tolerable when she sometimes carried on about princes and fairy tales.

"My lady, " Joffrey wore the charming princely smile as he bent down and pressed his lips against the back of Sansa hand, causing Sansa's face to heat up and redden. "Shall we go for a walk in the courtyard?" He asked, lifting his arm for her to take. Alice was just glad that he had forgotten about her for the time being.

"I'll see you at dinner, Lady Alice…" His voice made her shudder, the way he spoke, the hidden meaning behind his words and the fact that she didn't know what it was.

He smiled at her naiveness, she seemed so different from Sansa, not as childish and more mature. It made parts of him stir and it infuriated him that she was not going to be his. Instead that Northern wolf was going to have her as his wife, have her hang off his arm and spend the nights with her. Where as he had a child bride that believed in silly songs and stories of knights of honor. If he was going to have her then he would make her suffer, suffer for not being his. He would be King and no one was going to be able to stop him.

 _"She'd learn, everyone was his to torment..."_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm glad that so many people are enjoying the story so far! I love the whole Love- triangle fan fictions! I'm glad I'm able to write one~ so I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!_

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

It was still dark when Alice was awoken by her mother. The young woman groaned as she pulled herself into a sitting position. Unlike yesterday, when her mother pulled back the curtains, no light shone in, the world beyond her window dark and cold with the exception of a few lanterns. She suspected that he groomers were preparing the horses for travel. She chanced a glance at her mother, the older woman well still beautiful, looked frustrated, with her hair tied up in a hurry. "Father was a pain to wake up, wasn't he?" She asked, knowing she was right without asking.

"Yes…" She sighed, pulling a trunk out of her wardrobe and placing it on the furs of her bed.

Alice let out a small laugh, she never would understand men. Her father Elijah and the King were quite drunk when she decided to leave the hall for bed. She suspected that they continued drinking into night, poor Lord Stark was probably forced to join in. They had to rise early and begin the long, very long, journey to King's Landing. She quickly made a mental note to bring a few books to keep herself entertained.

"Your father mentioned something to me last night that I think will make you happy," the older woman wore a motherly smile as she pulled dresses and boots out of the large wardrobe and placed them with care into the trunk.

"Really?" Her blue eyes widened with delight, fully awake now.

"He was talking to Lord Stark and his son last night. It appears as though there might be a wedding in Winterfell when you return from a King's Landing."

Excitement filled her as she felt her face heat up, fighting the cold air for dominance. She placed her hands over her face to try and hide some of it from her mother. The older woman just smiled, knowing the excitement her daughter was feeling well. "Th

* * *

en I hope we don't stay in King's Landing too long."

It was hours later and they were finally on their way. As Alice peaked out of the window, she could see the image of her home fading away in the distance. She sat beside Sansa with Cersei across from them. Sansa's hands were busy, needle pointing was always one of Sansa's talents. Alice was also quite good at it but once she mastered it, she didn't feel the need to continue. Arya was beside Sansa, being forced to work on it as well as Septa Mordane kept a very close eye on her. "Arya, Arya, Arya," she said. "This will not do, this will not do at all…" Arya felt her emotions rise but she shoved them back down with the Queen's gaze on her. Sansa was too well mannered to smile at her sister's disgrace, Jeyne, however was smirking on Sansas behalf. Watching them, she already felt a hollow feeling within her, she knew her mother would be safe with her older brother watching over her.

Cersei had her eyes on Alice, examining her. Her black hair pulled back beautifully well a few strands hung loosely around her face. Her light skin appeared pale in contrast to her hair and gown. "My dear, your skin is as white as the snow. Kings landing will do your complexion well," she smiled at the young girl, her green eyes eying her carefully.

"Do you think so?" Her blue eyes stared back at the Queen, a soft smile on her lips. "I truly hope so, I'm just worried that I'll overheat in King's Landing. I've never been somewhere that warm," she smoothed her skirts as she looked down at her hands.

"We'll see to it that you're well taken care of, all of you."

She watched as Cersei stood to go check on Myrcella and Tommen, leaving them without the intimidating gaze of the Queen placed on them. Sansa wasted no time, putting her needle point down and turned herself to face the girl beside her. "Prince Joffery was so kind to me last night, he told me stories of King's Landing while we walked through the castle."

Alice wore a polite smile, allowing the red headed girl to gush to her. She wouldn't tell her about what had happened with Joffrey and herself. The way he eyed her at dinner made her nervous, even with Robb at her side. His eyes alway bore into hers, demanding her attention.

"I can't wait to be married to him and have his children," Alice laughed at Sansas statement.

"You're so adorable, Sansa."

"What about you? Robb has spoke about nothing except you for the last few days. He is really looking forward to when he is able to marry you," she wore a warm smile.

A blush coated her cheeks, "Really?"

"Of course! You two are perfect for each other, just as Joff and I are for each other."

They both laughed in unison.

Hours passed and they had stopped, camp being set up for everyone. Robert, Ned and her father had already started drinking again as they spoke of some dragon woman marrying a horse or something across the sea. Alice walked with Sansa well she lead her direwolf Lady through the middle of camp. The men around them were busy setting up tents. She had her attention drawn elsewhere, it wasn't until Sansa stopped dead in her tracks, strong hands gripped the young girl's shoulders. They both looked back to see the Hound, the terrible burn gracing his face made their bodies go cold. "Do I frighten you both that much?"

She could tell Sansa was scared, the grip she had on Lady's lease made it clear enough. Alice was indifferent, she knew he wasn't dangerous unless he was ordered to attack. Sansa backed away from him, Lady moving between them, a growl coming the wolf. Alice didn't move, only watched Sansa's eyes began to fill with tears. She heard the hound laugh at the wolf and the situation.

* * *

She heard the queen say, "Joffrey, go to her."

"Leave her alone, dog." Joffrey's voice sounded irritated, he stood over Sansa as she looked up at him, to Sansa he was beautiful in the blue fabrics and black leather he was wearing. His golden curls shining in the sun like a crown. He gave her his hand and she take it, allowing him to pull her to her feet. "Away with you dog, your frightening my lady." The hound bowed and walked away.

Alice watched the exchange, her eyes moving to Cersei, the fake concern for Sansa clear on her face. She wondered what the woman's true motives were when it came to Sansa. She felt it again, the familiar feeling of those green eyes on her. They seemed to strip the clothes away from and then the skin, leaving her soul naked before him. She turned her head to chance a glance at the young prince, just in time to catch him in the act, his eyes fixated on her. They were pulled from her when Cersei took a step forward demanding everyone's attention.

"Alice, I'd like to talk to you for a little while is that alright?"

"O-Of course," she nodded and looked towards Sansa.

"Joffrey, perhaps you could entertain Sansa for the evening while I steal Alice away," she smiled, tapping her jaw with her finger as she spoke.

"It would be my pleasure, Mother," Joffrey said formally. He took Sansa by the arm and led her away. Sansa was obviously I'm high spirits, a whole day with the prince.

Cersei stepped to her, taking her by the hand and leading her into the tent. "My sweet child. Are you enjoying the journey so far?" She offered a goblet filled with water to her.

"It's been hard but I'm enjoying the scenery, I've never seen this much of the North before. It also makes me so excited to seeing King's Landing."

Cersei's cat like mouth moved into a grin at Alice's childlike attitude. "I know you'll love King's Landing, my dear. The gowns are far more flattering than the ones you've grown accustomed to living in the North. I've got many waiting for you and Sansa, I'm sure they'll suit you perfectly."

She took a small, delicate sip from the goblet. Before smiling brightly at the blonde woman, "You've been so kind to me, I really don't deserve it. Specially since Sansa will be marrying your son."

Cersei's eyes softened as an idea came to her, "I'd like to be able to share something with you."

Alice's eyes widened slightly but quickly softened again, "I'd like that, your grace."

"However, I must know that you will be able to keep it a secret and not betray my trust," the lannister queens hands were now on her small shoulders and her nails were digging softly into her bare flesh.

"I-I would never betray you! Not you or your family…" She stammered, feeling as though she was being threatened.

"Don't be frightened, my dear," she caressed her cheek, a motherly smile on her face. She took a soft step away from her, filling her goblet with dark Crimson wine. "Before we departed from King's Landing and started the journey to Winterfell, Joffrey had an argument with his father. Robert has been dead set on creating a line between the royal family and the house of stark for many years now," she waved her cup as she spoke, occasionally taking a sip from it. "However, after our last visit to the north, it would appear that Joffrey had taken a liking to you. He even proposed that if his father wanted a Baratheon-Stark marriage so badly that he arrange a marriage between Robb Stark and his young sister, Myrcella." Alice felt her skin go cold, what could Cersei be getting at. What was she trying to tell her. "To my surprise, Robert actually agreed with him. Perhaps it was seeing Joffrey be so passionate about something that made him see his son's views. However, when we arrived in Winterfell, Robert spoke to Lord Stark in the crypts, hoping to speak to him about creating the engagement between Myrcella and Robb. That was when Ned informed him about the marriage agreement that already stood between Robb and yourself."

She could feel her stomach drop, her marriage arrangement with Robb was standing in the way of what Joffrey wanted. Could that be what he meant that night back at [hold fast name]. She brought her wide orbs up to face the queens green ones. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Cersei noticed this and gently ran her fingers through her hair, comforting her. "My dear, don't be upset. You're not in trouble."

Her eyes soften as she felt her anxiety lower. "I-I'm not?"

Cersei shook her head, her golden curls swaying. "Of course not, My husband and I would never hold something like this against you, you're a mere child."

"O-Oh…"

"Come now, I'm sure Robb is looking for you. Why don't you go find him, don't worry over the information I've told you," she gave Alice a small hug to relieve any tension between the two women. She watched as the young girl nodded and wasted no time leaving the confines of the tent. Cersei graced her goblet down, running her hand over the map on the table. "She may be easier to control then I had previously thought…" She spoke aloud, looking over her shoulder at the man who had come out of his hiding place.

"Now now, dear sister, whatever are you planning?" He tsked, stepping over to her, taking her goblet for himself. She smirked, bringing the jug of wine up to his glass and filling it for him. His sultry gaze directed at his loving sister as she kissed the bare skin of his neck, her breath hot.

"I'm not planning anything, just gathering a bit of information..."

Alice was walking the camp with Robb when news of a direwolf attacking the prince reached everyone. Everyone was shocked when Joffrey was brought into the tent, blood flowing off of his hand. Robb mentioned that the wound looked worse then it probably was. She knew he was right. It was when Ned came running over to them that fear filled them. Arya was missing.

They were standing inside the tent when Jory brought Arya in with him. Lannister men and stark men all crammed into the small tent. Robb had his arm around Alice, to keep her warm. She could feel him tense when he saw Arya being practically shoved into the tent. Robert was slumped in his chair at the end of the tent, Cersei and the prince stood beside him. Alice noted how possessive Cersei stood, her hand on Joffrey's shoulder. Her eyes moved down and saw the bandages that covered his hand. Arya stood with Ned by her side in the centre of the tent. Her face and clothes were dirty, tears pricked her eyes. Her eyes moved to Robb, his blue eyes were dark and cold. Arya didn't deserve to be treated like a criminal, she was just a girl and she made a mistake. She reached down and took Robb's hand, trying to calm him down abit.

Joffrey looked towards the eldest Stark boy and his young fiancée. He felt his anger increase, the sight of Robb Stark holding her in such a display. His eyes moved from them to the young girl that stood before them, fear clear on her small face.

Ned came bursting into the room, "Arya!"Ned went to one knee and held his daughter.

That's when she started crying, "I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"I know…Are you hurt?" He asked her, looking over her tiny body for any cuts or bruises. She shook her head.

Ned stood and faced his King. "What is the meaning of this? Why was I not told that my daughter had been found! Why was she not brought to me!" He demanded, his voice loud enough to silence anyone who might speak up against him.

Although he was speaking to Robert, Cersei was the one who answered. "How dare you speak to your king in that manner!"

"Quiet, woman!" He snarled. He exchanged a look with his queen and then straightened in his seat. "Sorry Ned. I never meant to scare your girl. It made more sense to bring her here and get this business done right away…"

"Business?" He asked, his words cold as ice.

Cersei moved forward. "You know fully well, Stark. That girl of yours attacked Joffrey. Her and her butcher's boy attacked him. And that animal of hers almost tore his arm off."

"That's not true! She just bit him a little but it was because he was hurting Mycah!" Arya yelled loudly.

"Enough!" The King roared, raising from his seat.

Alice shook, afraid of the anger that the King was displaying. He was trying to get Arya to tell the truth and sort out the lies, but Alice was trying to tone them out. Conflict wasn't something she enjoyed,specially when people were yelling. Her father was good at that, when her older brother would completely anger him, that was when the yelling would start. She would find herself hiding in her room soon after it started and she usually remained there for a few days after they finished. She was content toning out the argument until she heard Sansa cry out.

"No," she said, "No, not lady, Lady didn't bite anyone, she's good…"

"Lady wasn't there!" Arya shouted.

"Stop them," Sansa begged, " don't let them do it, please, please, it wasn't lady, it was Nymeria! Arya did it, you can't, it wasn't Lady, don't let them hurt Lady, I'll make her be good, I promise, I promise…" She cried.

Alice looked up at Robb, who harboured a look of shock. "W-what do we did?"

He could hardly answer, listening to the exchange between them. Watching Ned take Sansa into his arms, begging Robert to change his mind. Robert refused.

"Where is the direwolf?" The cold queen asked, beside her was Joffrey, smirking.

Ser Barristan stepped forward, "The beast is chained up outside the gatehouse, your grace."

"Send for Ilyn Payne," Cersei commanded.

"No," Ned said. "Jory...take the girls back to their rooms and bring me Ice…" Alice saw the pain on his face and the sadness in his voice as he forced the words out.

Cersei,of course, felt the need to question him suspiciously. "Why would you take it upon yourself to do such a thing…"

Everyone's eyes were on Ned as he opened his mouth to speak, "She is of the North. She deserves better than a butcher."

Alice's eyes went wide, she pulled on Robb's coat. "W-We have to do something?"

Robb stood there, he saw he could do or say to the King to change his mind.

Alice moved from Robb's side and rushed forward. "My Prince, please! You have to stop this! You can't allow this to happen!"

Robert and Cersei were shocked to see her step up, her father joined her at her side. "Alice what are you doing?"

She ignored him, her blue eyes focused on Joffrey. "P-Please, you don't want to upset your fiancée. She wouldn't be able to forgive you if you allowed this to happen."

Joffrey could hardly withstand the urge to smirk, she was begging for him to do something. A plan formed in his head, he could use this moment to draw her in. It was perfect. She would truly regret getting involved with this.

"Please, your grace...don't allow any blood to be shed tonight, have mercy…"

"Say no more," the gold hair prince stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder. "My lady, you've been so brave. To speak out on the behalf of the Starks. I will honor your request…" He looked to his mother and father. "The direwolf is to be left alone."

Cersei was shocked, "My son, you can't be serious, but that beast…"

"Enough, my son is right."

Alice looked from Joffrey to the King, glad that he had agreed with the prince. Behind her, she could hear Sansas wailing had silenced. "T-Thank You, your grace…"

"Everyone may go now, it's late, we all need to rest."

Everyone left the tent, Alice went straight to Sansa to comfort was surprised when Ned stepped over to her and hugged her gently. "Thank You Alice, I'll never be able to repay you."

"Neither will I," Sansa and Arya spoke in unison, smiling at her.

"Please, don't worry about it."

She felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked back to be met with the blue eyes of the man she'd grown to love. He smiled at her and thanked her.

"Go with your sisters, they need you. Arya is probably still shaken up by all of this,"

He nodded with a smile as he bent to kiss her hand, "You're right, I'll see you in the morning, goodnight, my lady."

She watched them walk away to their tents. The young girl sighed, all her energy being taken from her, as she made her way to her tent. She noticed that the candle was extinguished, the area of the tent dark. She moved slowly through the tent, guiding her way through the darkness. "What's going on...where's father.." She thought as she reached her hands out infront of her. A soft whistle sounded off behind her, just loud enough to gain her immediate attention. Alice turned her body, facing the direction of the sound.

"I-Is someone there?"

She reached her small hand out, immediately pressing against the familiar warmth of a male torso. Her body went cold as she moved her hand up the rich fabric that clothed it. Before she could react, she was shoved backwards, a hard wooden table pressing into her lower back as she fought to stable herself. She felt herself being pushed up against the solid object, hands on both sides of her resting against the surface of the table, trapping her in between them. "You really surprised me today…"

A clicking sound filled the darkness, orange and yellow light engulfed the area behind her. His green eyes reflected the yearning that was growing for her. "I never expected you to leave the side of your beloved Robb Stark to beg for me to stop the killing of that beast." Her timid blue eyes stared at him as he looked down over her body. It was the same gaze he always gave her, the feeling of him undressing her with his eyes, making her feel uncomfortable. His hand rose up to her cheek, cupping her thin face in his hand. "Lovely…"

"W-Why are you…"

He placed his slender finger over her lips, a smirk covering his own. "Shhh…you wouldn't want someone to discover us...in such a compromising position." His hand moved down from her face, continuing down her body until it sat at her waist, pulling her tightly against his chest. He grin grew, he could feel every intimate detail of her small body as he pressed her against him. He wanted her, wanted her to speak only his name and never to look at that bastard Robb Stark again. He wanted to see Robb Stark retreating, his tail between his legs like the bloody coward he was.

His temper was growing, putting the girl before him in a dangerous position. He began to chuckle, the thought of what he could do to her this very moment crossing his mind. She wouldn't be able to stop him, even with his hand injured. He leaned his close to her, the sweet scent of flowers growing as he got closer to her, with his free hand he lifted a strand of hair and brought his lips down upon it. "You will belong to me...whether you believe you belong to Robb Stark or not. I will have you…" His voice was husky as he spoke, causing her face to heat up. He leaned down, capturing her lips for his own.

"You're mine…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

His hand was under her chin, holding her frail body in place as his lips pressed against hers. She refused to move, the guilt of betraying Robb making her chest hurt. His hand moved up into her hair, tangling his fingers into the mess of ebony strands. He kissed her harder, threatening to keep her in his grasp forever. Without warning, his lips left hers, his green eyes heavy with lust. Her eyes darted away from him as soft breathes left her. His hand caressed the side of her face, his eyes softening as he gazed at her. His gentle nature now drawing her eyes back to him. He gave her a princely smile as if he had not just kissed someone who was not his betrothed.

He moved forward again, his lips changing targets and placing a soft kiss on her bare forehead. "Sleep now…" He took a step back, knowing that he was running out of useable time. It didn't take long for him to disappear from the tent.

Alice's hand drew up to her lips, she couldn't describe the emotion she was feeling. It wasn't love, no, it was desire. It wasn't the same feeling she had for Robb, she loved Robb, she knew she did. What she felt for the prince was something she never experienced before and it scared her.

It took many days but they had finally arrived in King's Landing. Citizens from all over the city showed up to welcome the royal family back. The Red Keep was no mere castle, it was a fortress. That truth came more clear when they were shown to their suites. Alice could hardly contain her excitement. She ran all over the room, inspecting every detail, well her fathers men brought in their trunks. She loved the expensive furniture and large bedrooms. Sharing a suite with her father seemed like horrible thing until she came to see how large the rooms were. Her father watched her, muttering something about age being wasted on the youth.

Alice stepped into the bedroom she'd deemed to be hers. Blood red sheets adorned the length of the bed, with matching fabric hanging from the top of the canopy. She ran her hand along the length of the bed. No heavy blankets, no furs, none of that was needed here in King's landing. A cold breeze flowed through the open arch in the wall acting as a window. The dark brown curtains moved in reflection of the gusts of wind. She walked over, looking down at the water and rocks below. Dangerous, was the only world she'd use to describe it. She missed normal windows.

Her father appeared in the doorway, demanding her attention. "A dress was just brought here, from the Queen I assume." He walked over, his hands outstretched, holding the long piece of apparel. Alice wasted no time taking it from him and holding it up to see the full beauty of it. The dress itself was rather simple, it looked as though it was meant to drag on the ground, symbol of status perhaps. The colour was a deep red, it reminded her on the palette that the queen often worn. It didn't have any sleeves, but appeared as though the sleeves had been cut down from the shoulder, creating two separate pieces that hung off the shoulders on each side. Her hand grazed the fabric, it was lighter than anything she'd ever been used.

"Doesn't cover much, does it?" Her father sighed.

"Oh, Father. All ladies dress like this in king's Landing," she groaned.

"Not all ladies are my daughter..."

"Would you rather me wear a blanket of furs with only my face showing?" She stared at him before placing the dress on the bed carefully.

He grumbled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He meant well, he wanted nothing but to protect her. Kings landing may of been where the royals lived but it was not safe for young women. It held quite the reputation.

She changed into the dress, feeling the difference in fabric weight right away. She did a small spin and watched the skirt of the gown spin along with her. A childlike smile was on her face. When the fabric settled, she felt her heart go heavy. She hadn't really spoken much to Robb since the Joffrey had kissed her. It was if she was afraid he'd take one look at her and know. Know that she had allowed another man to place his hands on her and kiss her.

She thought of Sansa, what would she think. The young Stark girl was still greatly in love with the prince. Even after he was cruel to her, she still swooned over him. Alice felt as though she had betrayed one of her oldest friends. What was Joffrey aiming at?

The blonde haired prince held an expression of displeasure as he sat across from his mother. He leaned back in the wooden chair, tapping the table with his fingers, the blue jewel on his ring reminding him of the cobalt eyes he desired. His eyes focused on the thin bandage that covered his hand.

"It's almost healed, don't scowl at it…"

"It's hideous…" His eyes moved to his golden haired mother.

"A king should have scars, you fought off a direwolf." She paused, bringing her goblet up to her lips. "You're a warrI or, just like your father."

"I'm not like him…"

"That's not true, the beast is gone. You only spared the girl because of the love your father bares for Lord Stark. When the Mad King sat on the Iron Throne, your father was a rebel and traitor. One day, you will sit on the throne, a king, the truth will be what you make it."

"Do I have to marry her…" His mossy eyes stared at the woman who gave him life, his eyes reflecting the loathing in his words.

"Yes. She's very beautiful and young. If you don't like her, you only need to see her on formal occasions and when the time comes, to make little princes and princesses. And if you'd rather fuck painted whores, you'll fuck painted whores. And if you'd rather lie with noble virgins, so be it. You are my son and the world will be exactly as you want it to be." She drank from her cup, the bitter taste of the liquid filling her mouth. "Do something nice for the Stark girl."

His face tightened, anger rising from him. "I don't want to. She's a fool, an idiotic child. You know that she's not the one I want…"

"I know you don't desire the Stark girl, but you will marry her. The occasional kindness will spare you all sorts of trouble down the road."

"We allow the northerners too much power. They consider themselves our equals, expecting us to accommodate to their wills. If I had my way, I'd double their taxes and force them to supply their men to our forces…why should every Lord command his own men? We should a standing army of men loyal to the Crown, trained by experienced soldiers, instead of a mob of peasants who've never held pikes in their livers."

Cersei listened to her son, his ideals in short reflection of her own. "Hm, and if the northerners rebel?"

He looked at her, his hand fisted. "I'd crush them. Seize Winterfell and install someone loyal to the realm as Warden of the North."

"And what of these northern troops? Would they fight for you or their lord?"

"For me. I'm their King."

"Even though you've just invaded their homeland, asked them to kill their brothers?"

"I'm not asking."

"The North cannot be held...not by an outsider. It's too big and too wild. When the Winter comes, the Seven gods together couldn't save you or your royal army. A good King knows when to save his strength...and when to destroy his enemies."

"So you agree…The starks are our enemies?"

Cersei eyed her son, "Remember this my son, Everyone who isn't us is an enemy."

It had been hot morning, the heat of sun bearing down on anyone who stepped outside. Many of the people who were native to King's Landing had seen no problem with the heat, it was simply another day in the city. Alice was content staying inside and spending the majority of the day in her room, trying on the many dresses she'd been given by Cersei. She was standing in her room, only in her underclothes when the door to her room was forced open. "S-Sansa? What are you doi-", She gasped when the red headed girl came running over to her, taking her hands into hers and have them a strange squeeze .

"Please, Alice. You have to come with me…"

The desperation in her voice made her fear for the worse, had something happened to her father, or Ayra? So many worries went through her as she searched the Stark girls expression for answers.

"Septa Mordane…" She looked her right in the eyes, "Is forcing me to go with her for a lesson…"

Alice's blue eyes narrowed, all concern gone from her face. "Sansa, you came all the way here to ask me to come with you?" Her voice was filled with disbelief.

"I don't want to be alone with her, she'll bore me into an early grave."

"I suppose I do not have a proper excuse as to why I can't tag along with you," she sighed, seeing a grumpy looking Septa standing in the sitting room outside her bedroom, "However, would you allow me enough time to dress?" Alice watched as Sansas blue eyes traveled down the older girls body, her face reddening as she did. Before she knew it, Sansa had helped her dress and had dragged her away from the cool sanctuary of her room.

"Someday your husband will sit there and you will sit by his side. And one day, before too long, you will present your son to the court. All the lords of Westeros will gather here to see the little prince... " the Septa walked a few feet infront of them, her words directed at Sansa.

"I heard that the wildlings have a strange custom involving their children. Since the environment beyond the wall is so harsh and unforgiving, most of the wildling children do not survive. So the wildlings only name their children when they survive to two years of age. Septa Mordane, have you heard of this also?"

"Septa, what will happen if I have a girl?" Sansa spoke up before the old woman was able to respond to Alice, her voice bitter.

"Gods be good, you'll have boys and girls and plenty of them."

"What if I have only girls?"

"Sansa, my dear, I wouldn't worry about that," the Septa seemed annoyed. However, Alice could sympathize. Her father had mentioned that Lord Stark had spoke about having difficulties with his eldest daughter, her attitude being negative the past few days. She suspected this was because of the problems they had on their travels here, Aryas hatred for Joffrey had angered her older sister. Sansa still saw Joffrey as her shining prince, and blamed her sister for the recent tension between them.

"Yes, but what if…" Sansas icey blue eyes moved to the throne, fear present on her face.

"If you only had girls, I suppose the throne would pass to Prince Joffrey's little brother."

"And everyone would hate me."

"Nobody could ever hate you," Alice spoke softly, taking hold of one of her small hands and giving it a light squeeze.

"Joffrey does…"

"Sansa, he doesn't hate you…" Alice smiled at her, "If he did than the engagement between the two of you would've already been called off. So do not fret, you will be queen. Joffrey's Queen, and you'll have his children and live happy, eating all the delicious lemon cakes you want."

Her heart ached, seeing Sansa suffer because Joffrey was avoiding her. She couldn't help but feel responsible, after what Joffrey said to her. Could she be the reason that he wanted to throw Sansa aside. She wanted to tell Sansa so badly, the weight of those secrets beginning to weigh her down. She knew she couldn't, it would only bring her more pain.

They spent the rest of the day together, laughing and smiling, she tried her best to keep Sansas mind off of Joffrey. Even though it was something she herself couldn't do, her mind was focused on the prince and the kiss he gave her.

When she parted from Sansa, she found herself wandering the halls of the Red Keep. The area outside had become dark, the halls glowed as the torches were lit. It wasn't long before she found herself lost, her feet bringing her into a part of the Red Keep that she'd never ventured to before.

"Ah, Lady March."

She turned, her black curls swaying over her shoulder. Her blue eyes met the grey-green orbs of an older man. He looked as if he was old enough to be her father, yet he was still youthful. Like most of the lord's she'd encountered in King's Landing, she could tell he was wealthy. His hair was black with a touch of grey gracing the sides of his head. He wore a long black cloak, with expensive small details and richly fabrics.

His thin lips curved into a fox-like smirk. "My name is Petyr, Petyr Baelish." He brought his lips down on to kiss the bare skin of her hand. "I was hoping to meet you before the Hands Tournament."

"Lord Baelish, it's a pleasure to meet you. But if you don't mind my asking...why would the Master of Coin be so enticed to meet me?" She eyed him curiously. Everyone in King's Landing had a motive, people used each other like pawns on a chessboard, moving them to favor themselves.

He chuckled, running his slender fingers along his chin, against his facial hair. "I simply wanted to meet the young wolf's bride to be. After all, you will be the Lady of Winterfell soon enough."

"So you want to get in good with myself to get into Robb's good graces?" She now stood defensively, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Not at all, my lady." He stood with his hands behind his back, "However, that wouldn't be a horrible situation to fall upon."

"Of course it would be. It'd be quite favourable for a man of your position."

"A man of my position?" Lord Baelish watched her, his eyes examining the feisty expression held on her face as her mind tinkered over whether she should trust him or not. He could understand why the young prince had gained interest in her. She reminded him of himself when he was about her age, however, he had been more foolish and ignorant to how the world worked. He knew now, the only way to control things is to do so from the shadows, manipulating the situation from behind the scenes.

"And what do you propose a man in my position would do if he found himself alone with a young lady as beautiful as yourself?" He stepped forward, causing her to mimic his action, her back pressing against the cold stone wall.

Her blue eyes were wide, full of fear as she faked her best attempt at strong expression. She heard footsteps coming from further down the hallway, approaching them. "K-Keep away from me…"

"Shh…" He moved closer to her, his hand snaking around her waist as she was pressed tighter against the wall, his head now close to her ear. She didn't dare move as two men came into view, they staggered as they walked, she suspected they were drunk. They're eyes leered at Baelish and herself, chuckling as they kept walking. "You'd be smart to think of me as your ally. Sinister things are coming to King's Landing, my lady. As long as you're on my side, you'll be safe," he released her, the same sly smirk plastered on his face as if he were wearing a mask.

"Don't cross me and you'll live to become Lady Stark," He turned on his heels and started to move through the narrow hall.

"Lord Baelish!" She called out, her curiosity raging.

He stopped, looking at her with dark eyes. "There are eyes and ears hidden throughout these halls, we will speak another time."

She wrapped her arms around herself as she watched him move out of sight. Her eyes moved around the surroundings of the small hallway as her feet carried her quickly across the floor. The torches flickered, their glow casting shadows against the walls and the garnet surface under her feet.

When she finally reached her suite, she entered without a second thought. She was met with the angered gaze of her father.

"We need to talk…"

* * *

Author Notes: I think it'll become pretty apparent that Baelish is actually one of my favourite characters as the chapters go on. He is not paired with Alice at all, just there to set the world on fire.


	4. Chapter 4

"We need to talk…"

Alice stood still, her body refusing to move. She mentally ran through everything she'd done since they came to King's Landing, everything she could of done to upset her father. "F-Father, what's wrong?"

"I have an audience with the queen later today," she felt her heart pulsate as the words left his mouth, "She wants to speak about you," he continued, picking up his goblet and bringing it to his lips.

"M-Me?" She stammered, looking around the room nervously. "Did she mention anything else?"

He shook his head side to side, stray strands of black hair hanging loosely from atop his head. "No, she sent a messenger to inform me, they knew nothing else."

"Oh I see," her eyes found their way to the marble flooring, she felt guilty. Could someone of seen her and Joffrey that night at camp? What could Ceresi want? Whatever it was it wasn't good.

"So, I wanted to hear it from you first, did you do something to upset the Queen?" He asked, his blue eyes staring at her.

"No," she shook her head, her eyes meeting his own, almost challenging him to call her a liar.

"You never said anything bad about her? Even when you thought nobody would hear it?" He asked, receiving another shake of the head from his daughter. "Alright, alright. I believe you," he sighed, placing his cup down.

"Father, is it just the Queen who has you stressed?" She asked softly, her worried intentions almost reaching her voice.

"It's all of them. The lannisters. Even in the small council, were pushing a Lannister agenda and there isn't anything I or Ned can do."

"What about the King? Surely Lord Stark or yourself could speak to him and he'd listen?"

"The King?," he let a small laugh, "He'd rather stay drunk and lie with whores then care about how the city is run. Why did I let Ned talk me into this..." She casted her eyes down, she could hear the regret in her father's voice.

"It's not your fault," she assured him.

He nodded, regretting his choice to rant to her. "Off to bed now, it's the hands tournament tomorrow. You'll need to rise early."

"But I heard from Sansa that Lord Stark doesn't even want to take part in it?"

"Yes, he doesn't but the King wants it so it shall go on according to schedule."

"Poor lord Stark," she laughed lightly before walking to the door of her bedroom. "Well goodnight Father."

She moved to the bed, each step taking her smile from her. That man, Baelish, what did he want with her. She couldn't trust him, could she? Her eyes moved to the small desk placed by the window, a small flame illuminated the surroundings of the room. She allowed her feet to bring her over it, blue orbs scanned the items that she'd carefully placed among the wood surface, they had remained unmoved. A small cloth adorned with a weirwood tree with three crosses under it, her house's sigil. "Pure as snow, strong as ice," her smile had now faded completely as her slender fingers grazed the embroidered fabric.

"What is my role in all of this…"

It was a loud morning, the sounds of highborns gossiping amongst themselves filling the air. Only becoming silent when the Knights, seated upon the tops of their horses, rode towards each other. The young lady March watched the spectacle before her. However, she was more interested in observing the lords and ladies who whispered to each other, revealing their dirty secrets to any ears close enough to hear.

Her eyes moved to Sansa. The red-headed girl was looking behind her, over at the royal family. Or rather, looking at the blonde prince who looked more bored than anything. The Stark girl kept her gazed focused on him until his dark green eyes moved to her. Alice watched Sansa suddenly perk up, a pretty lady-like smile forming on her face. With beauty like Sansas, a smile like that could make any man weak. Any man other than Joffrey, his cold gaze staring back at her with disdain. Joffrey scoffed and turned his gaze away, his expression taking a turn for the worse as he leaned against the arm of his chair.

Sansa's smile fell, her eyes looked down at her hands as she looked heartbroken. Alice hated it, the girl beside her didn't deserve his hatred. She extended her hand, taking hold of hers to attempt to provide her with some comfort. Bright blue eyes stared at her, small tears pricking forming amongst them. "Don't be upset," Alice smiled brightly at her, giving her the best attempt at a friendly expression.

"Lovers quarrel?"

Both of the young girls looked up at the man who had walked over to them. Sansa's eyes held confusion as she stared up into the grey-green iris' of the older man. Those familiar eyes fell onto the black haired girl as she noticed the small smile he seemed to wear for her.

"I'm sorry. Do I…?" Sansa looked felt awful for not knowing who the man was.

"Sansa dear, this is…"

"Lord Baelish," Alice answered, interrupting the Septa as she began to speak. There was a sharp edge to her voice that only he noticed, it was clear that she still was not sure how to view the man.

"Yes, Lord Petyr Baelish. He's also known as…" the septa attempted to continue.

"An old friend of the family. I've known your mother a long time." He continued to smile at them as he took a seat beside Alice.

The King stood, almost falling over as the wine from his . "Get on with this damned joust, I've been sitting here for days…"

Cheering crowds lined both sides of the Jousting track, the noise was so loud that Alice was sure that it would be heard all the way in Flea Bottom. Her eyes kept moving the blood that clotted in the dirt of the track. She was seated behind Sansa, a man at each of her sides, when Lord Stark walked over to them. He sat down beside his daughter, as he watched her excitement over the tournament. She heard older man ask his child something however it was too loud to overhear anything. The man on her left leaned forward to answer his father, "She's at her dancing lesion."

Her blue orbs moved to Robb, she wished that they were alone and somewhere quieter. The sound of approaching hooves captured her attention, a knight had ridden up to the stand and handed Sansa a cross as red as the young girl's cheeks. Alice found herself smiling, glad to see Sansa in a better mood. The knight then turned around and prepared to face his opponent. "This match doesn't appear to favour Ser Loras…" Alice stated softly.

Sansa looked panicked, grabbing her father's arm as anxiety paused through her. They had already witnessed a man day during this tournament. "Don't let Ser Gregor hurt him…"

"100 gold dragons on the Mountain," a smooth voice sounded from her right side, Lord Baelish was turned, speaking the King's youngest brother, Renly.

"I'll take that bet," he smirked in Petyrs direction.

"Now what will I buy with 100 gold dragons? A dozen barrels of dornish wine? Or a girl from the pleasure houses of Lys?"

"Lord Baelish!" Alice hissed, disliking his suggestions.

"I'm sorry, my lady," he laughed at her embarrassment.

The trumpet sounds off and both men ride toward one another. Alice's eyes are wide as she watches them, the darker part of her hoping something will happen so that it will be more entertaining. The cracking sound of wood snapping filled the air as Loras' shield breaks upon the mountains shield, throwing the large man from his horse. Cheering filled the stands as people stood and clapped in admiration. Robb leaned forward, teasing Sansa as he laughed.

"Such a shame, Littlefinger. It would of been so nice for you to have a friend."

Baelish looked to the man seated behind him, irritated with him over the use of that name and the lose of the wager. "Oh don't worry, I have many friends. But tell me, Lord Renly, when will you be having your friend?" His head nodded toward the Knight of Flowers causing Renly to turn his gaze elsewhere.

"Ser Loras knew his mare was in hear. Quite crafty, really".

"That's clever," Alice looked to the horse Loras paraded on.

"Ser Loras would never do that! There's no honor in tricks…" Sansa argued, her eyes focused on the Tyrell knight. Knights like him were gallant, they won with skill and training, not tricks. Or so Sansa believed.

"Honor no, but there's quite a bit of gold though," Baelish smirked at the March girls response as he followed her steady gaze. With her eyes focused on the winning knight, he knew what travelled through her thoughts. He knew that She could see through it, his little act. Perhaps she really is prepared to play the game.

The young Lady March walked through the castle gardens with her fiancé, Robb Stark. At her side was his sister. Her long red-brown hair swayed as she walked, a golden necklace hung around her neck, the carving of a proud Lannister lion adorning the pendant. She'd come back from the depressive mood she'd been ever since Joffrey had visited her and apologized for his coldness towards her. Alice was glad of two things; Sansa smiling again and that this meant Joffrey would focus on Sansa, leaving her be.

She stopped dead in her tracks, causing Robb to almost trip as he tried to stable himself. "Robb, why haven't you gifted me a lovely necklace like Sansas?"

The young wolf looked at her, his face full of panic. "W-Well I uh…" He ran his hand through his hair, "I could get you one but it'd take some time for it to...uh get made…" He stammered bashfully.

A gentle laugh came from her, "I'm only joking, don't be so serious," she looked to Sansa whose face had become red from laughing so hard at her brother's embarrassment.

She reached out and took Sansa's hand in her own. "About a game? I believe it's called 'hide and seek'," she grinned at Robb. "If you're able to find us both, you win and I'll give you a kiss. If you lose, you'll have to treat us to lemon cakes~"

Robb smirked, feeling confident. "You're on. Just be ready to pay up when you lose."

"Funny, I was going to say the thing to you," she grinned playfully at him, running off into the hedge maze that was in the certain of the garden.

A pair of eyes followed the two girls as they ran about the garden. "Watching young girls? I wasn't aware that was something you fancied."

Lord Baelish had no need to look behind him, he knew that voice oh to well. "Hello, old friend. You sure seem to move quietly, don't you?"

The shorter bald man stepped out onto the terrace overlooking the garden, standing beside his rival. "We all have our qualities."

"You look a bit lonely today. You should pay a visit to my brothel this evening. First boy is on the house," he smirked at him.

"I do believe you're mistaking business with pleasure."

"Am I? Well pleasure is technically my business."

"So tell me, old friend. Why are you so fascinated with this March girl?"

"I believe we are both well aware as to why she is so important."

"I thought you had already decided your pawn. Lady Sansa, wasn't it?"

"Aye, it was."

"I wasn't aware we could change players."

Petyr leaned against the railing, his green eyes dark and scheming as they looked to the man. "This is a game. Rules change at a moment's notice. Will you be able keep up?"

Alice looked left to right, unsure which direction to take. She ran right, allowing her feet to bring herself deeper into the maze. She'd gone so deep into the maze that she wasn't sure that Robb would find her before the sun left the sky and set behind the sea.

When she reached the centre of the maze, she looked up at the sky, birds flew about peacefully. A gust of summer wind blew leaves from the ground and into the air. The young girl found herself frowning, it made her miss the north and miss her home. She knew that she'd miss Everwood when she married Robb and went to live in Winterfell. Her family would be so far and her father would have to remain in King's Landing because of his council position. Her vision went blurry as she tried to blink away her tears.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her into the air and spinning her before placing her down carefully. "Looks like I win after all."

"R-Robb?" She looked over her shoulder, being met with those strong blue eyes that she loved so much.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his brows arching in concern when he noticed her small tears.

"I-It's nothing," she moved away from him, using her sleeve to wipe the liquid away as she turned her back to him.

"You can talk to me," he took a step forward, reaching out to take her hand.

Her small body turned, facing him. Her beautiful eyes staring at him. "I just miss my family then...I was thinking about how it will be when we marry. I'll be away from them all over again…" She felt awful, complaining to him like this about her selfish feelings. Her gaze drifted down as feelings of regret rose in her. "I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't be saying such things…"

He pulled her forward, straight into his arms and against his chest, his arms wrapped around her tight. "Don't ever apologize for confessing how you feel, you are to be my wife and should know that you can always confide in me."

"R-Robb…" She blushed, looking up at him, her tears gone.

"I am yours and you are mine, remember?" He whispered in a kind tone.

She nodded, "I am yours and you are mine."

"From this day, until the end of my days" they said in unison, both smiling at each other. His hand pressed against her lower back, his other caressed her cheek. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers gently.

The golden haired prince was seated at a table on the terrace overlooking the waters that surrounded King's Landing. A man stood at the door, telling the prince what he'd seen in the gardens. His eyes narrowed, as his hand tightened into a fist against the wooden table. "Get out…" He heard the door close and he stood, the anger spreading through his body. In a swift motion, he'd flipped the table over, the contents hitting the ground and smashing.


	5. Chapter 5

The invitation came early in the morning, curiosity brought her from her bed as she quickly dressed. A sigh left her as she moved her fingers through her hair, making quick work of creating an elegant braid to drape over her shoulder. She'd hoped that she could've spent the day with Robb again. Once she was finished, she quietly left the suite, her ears picking up on her father's soft snores echoing around the quiet suite.

She noticed that there were a lot of Lannister guards stationed around the castle. It wasn't surprising to her. News of Lady Catelyn taking Tyrion Lannister hostage had rocked the Red Keep. It had even surprised Robb. He told her that his parents believed the Lannisters were behind Bran's fall in the Broken Tower. The very idea of a family as powerful of the Lannisters would conspire to kill a 10 year old boy made her sick. To make matters worse, Jaime had even attacked Ned Stark. His leg being badly wounded at the hands of Kingslayer. It took hours for Alice to calm Robb and keep him from starting a war against them.

Her feet carried across the floor, her blue eyes scanned the faces of those she passed. None familiar as most of them were lower borns, handmaidens or squires hoping to rise in status. It was too early for most lords and ladies to be moving about the halls, neither would she if it wasn't under the current circumstances. She paused for a moment, making sure she was going in the direction, regretting her decision to regret the guards offer for a escort. When she felt sure of herself, she walked down the staircase before her and descended to a lower level than she'd been before. As she approached a large archway, she could hear men calling out orders and the sound of a ship swaying in the water as the body of the vessel bumped against the wooden pier.

Alice shielded her eyes as she walked outside, the morning sun too bright at this time of day. Once she adjusted to the light, she looked around at her surroundings. She'd never been at this part of the Red Keep. There were many men walking around, carrying boxes and filling out shipping orders. Only one ship was docked, it didn't appear to be a horribly expensive one but it was Still the largest she'd ever seen. She stepped forward, her heels clicking against the stone as she made her way over to the wooden pier.

"Lord Baelish."

He dismissed the man he was speaking to before he turned to face her. "Ah, Lady Alice. I was starting to think you weren't coming."

"To be honest, I almost didn't, a invitation in person would of set my mind at ease. The castle guards do little to make me feel protected as of late," Ever since Lord Stark was attacked, she knew she couldn't trust those guarding the Red Keep any longer. She eyed Baelish carefully, worried that he would do something.

He nodded, "Normally I would come personally. However, it wouldn't look right for a man my age, _and profession_ , to be coming to your door so early in the morning," he explained, taking a step towards her. "To add, if the young prince were to catch word of it. I would imagine my head on a spike by dawn."

She opened her mouth to ask why Joffrey would even care who she was seen with but she quickly realized she already knew. He watched her expression as she chose to stay silent. "I'm sorry about the choice of locale, like I've said before, we must be careful."

"Then why send a guard to fetch me for you? Aren't they loyal to the Royal family? Surely Joffrey would hear it of it?" She wondered from him, her head tilting to the side.

"The guard was loyal to me. A , if you will, of my establishment. He has very particular tastes that only my brothels can provide, tastes that he'd like he kept from the knowledge of others," he paused, a smirk on his face.

"Silence for silence," she finished for him.

"Exactly."

"You seem to have everything thought out, Lord Baelish."

"Well not everything…" he looked toward the sun that shined in the sky, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Forgive my rudeness but what is the reason you've asked to see me this morning?"

"I've prepared a warning for you," his eyes moved to her, his grey-green orbs taking her in. They were cold, normally nothing appeared in them, however this time something dark reflected within them.

"A warning?" Her voice was quiet as cold enveloped her body. She watched as he nodded.

"When the time comes..." he placed his hands on her shoulders, leaning in close to her. "You'll want to run, but you must oppress the urge. Do you understand?"

"Run? But why would I do that?"

"It's too early to say, but you must listen to me. If you don't, you won't survive long enough to marry your dear Robb Stark…" his grip tightened against the thin bones of her shoulders. "I shall ask once more, do you understand?"

She nodded, still feeling unsure but she knew he was serious. She watched as his eyes returned to normal, his mask returning to his features, any real emotion stripped from his face. His hands slipped down from her shoulders, moving down the length of her arms in a comforting motion.

"Come now, I must speak with your father. It'll give me an excuse to walk you back."

They walked down the corridor together, simple small talk being the only conversation occurring between the two. Alice turned the corner, her eyes widening when she saw her father standing in front of entrance to their suite. He was having a conversation with Ned as he stood painfully on his leg, using a cane to help him stand. Her father looked concerned.

"Father?" She called out, gathering up her skirts and hurrying over to him. Touching his arm as soon as she reached him. "What is it? What's wrong?" She looked to Ned, who's face held dread.

"The King has summoned us."

Alice looked between the two men, her confusion growing. "The King is your friend, why would it trouble you to be summoned by him?"

"Because the Queen will also be there and in addition to that, she's summoned Robb and yourself to join us."

Her eyes widened slightly as her father spoke, "What could she want with us?"

"We don't know…"

"I should go retrieve Robb, we'll meet you there." Ned spoke, adjusting the hold he had on his cane.

Her father nodded to him, watching him turn and walk away. He then brought his attention to the man who stood behind Alice. "Lord Baelish?"

"I suppose the matter we were planning to discuss will have to wait for a latter time?" Baelish moved around the young girl and stepped towards her father. "Take this. It's the shipping documents you requested, all filled out, just waiting for your seal of approval."

Alice watched as the men exchanged the documents, her curiousity growing as her eyes followed them. Her father rarely spoke of council matters with her, it left so much mystery as to what went on there.

"I'll be sure to have them returned to you later this afternoon, Thank You for this."

"Don't thank me, it's always a pleasure to do business with you." Baelish turned, flashing a his usual sly smirk in Alice's direction. "I hope you have a pleasant day, Lady Alice." He bowed before turning and making his way down the long hall.

"Come along, Alice. We don't want to be late, not when the circumstances to the matter are so unsure."

Alice stood in front of the large oak desk that took up most of the space of the room. The king sat in a chair behind the desk, looking as if he'd just awoken and didn't take this or anything seriously. His queen was standing at his side, her hair hanging loosely at her waist. She looked as regal as ever. Her green eyes were focused on the young March girl, a smile painted on her features. Alice kept her hands in front of her, her fingers fiddling with the ends of her sleeves.

She almost jumped when she heard the door open, breaking the silence that surrounded the room. A smile instantly went to Alice's face when she watched Robb enter the room with his father.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Ned approached Roberts desk, his eyes moving toward the calm gaze of the Lannister Queen then settling on his old friend.

"It's alright. We weren't waiting long," Robert leaned back in his chair.

"So why is it you've asked to see us?" Lord March asked, his patience limited.

"I want their to peace between our houses. It makes no sense for the great houses to be fighting," he paused as he lifted his goblet up to his mouth, taking a deep sip of his wine. "So my wife here, has thought of a solution."

Lord Stark stared at the Lannister queen, his eyes yielding an hidden expression of distrust. "A solution?"

"A way to put this all behind us," the blonde spoke up. "It's no secret that your two children wish to be married as soon as possible. With your consent, my family is offering to provide the funds for such a wedding. Here in the Red Keep, well we are all here."

Alice stared at the golden haired queen, as she noticed that the woman's eyes were set on her. It scared her, the way the green orbs stared through her.

What was Cersei planning?

"That's a very generous gesture, your grace," Ned spoke up, glancing at his son out of the corner of his eye.

"One that would be rude to refuse," Lord March placed a steady hand upon his daughter's shoulder. He was willing to allow this as long as Ned didn't see a problem with it.

"Exactly, so say yes already," the King grumbled, his wine appearing to take effect on him already. "Do as your King commands."

The two father lords looked at each other, as if reading each other's thoughts. It was Stark who answered in agreement first, followed by March. Cersei clasped her hands together, a overly friendly smirk playing on her lips.

"Excellent," she looked to the young girl before her, "If you'd like, I could help you plan everything, it wouldn't be the first time I've planned a wedding."

"I would be honoured if you assisted me, your grace," she gave the queen her most lady-like smile.

Once the exchange was over, she stepped out of the room with everyone. Cersei stayed within the safety of the room with her husband, allowing the four to speak about the matters at hand. Ned ran his rough hands through his hair, his eyes moving to the other man beside him. The lord of the March house was in a bit of a loss of words. They moved through the hallways as Alice counted how many Lannister guards she saw lining the halls. She couldn't help but notice the increased number of them as of young girl almost jumped when she felt Robb's hand against the small of her back. His eyes didn't meet hers as he watched his father, but they didn't need to, she felt comfort in his mere presence. She could feel her breaths becoming smoother as she watched the two older men in front of her as they spoke. Why did she have a bad feeling about all of this? Was it everything that had happened with Joffrey?

"I don't think Robert would allow Cersei to put our children at risk, not at an event that upscale…" She heard Eddard mention.

"I agree and knowing that puts my mind at ease."

"Does that mean we're going through with it after all?" Robb asked speaking up.

"It'd be rude to refuse and with things already tense between the Starks and Lannisters, a peaceful event wouldn't hurt," Ned explained, his eldest child nodding in understanding.

"You know I have no complaints in the matter, Alice and I have waited long enough to be married. If you believe this is a safe arrangement, allowing the Queen to be part of it, then I respect your judgement completely," his eyes moved down to his young bride-to-be.

"As do I, lord Stark."

The sun had begun to set in the sky by the time the young girl had returned to her room. She walked leisurely through the length of her bedroom, her eyes staying focused on the window in the center wall. The orange sky casted over, reflecting the warm color onto the waters below it. She wrapped her arms around her middle, a soft smile on her face. Why did she feel at peace all of a sudden? Joffrey had made it clear that he didn't want her to marry Robb. Perhaps his mother really did have control over him. At least with King Robert, nothing would go wrong at her wedding. He wouldn't allow his Lannister queen harm the children of his closest friends.

Knowing all of this put her mind at ease. Maybe everything would really be alright. She couldn't say for sure, but she would push the bad feeling she had back. Soon, Robb and her would be married and that was all she cared about.

* * *

 _Thank you to everyone who has left reviews and favorited this fic so far. I'm sorry for the delay for this chapter, I just started a new job and its been hard to find time to write everything as of late! 3_


	6. Chapter 6

"I just can't, I promised that I would go there in a hour," the young girl giggled as the hands of her fiancé were tickling her waist.

"And who deems themselves so important that they dare steal my fiancée from me for the afternoon," he demanded playfully, his mouth moving to her ear, placing a soft kiss on her temple.

"The Queen," she laughed.

"Ah, the queen. I should've known, what does she need from you?"

"She's arranged for me to meet with a dressmaker, he's responsible for creating all the beautiful dresses that the Queen and most Ladies of court wear."

"Well," he spun her in his arms, his hands now on her waist as he held her close. "Make sure you get the dress you want, one that will show your northern heritage."

" _Our_ northern heritage." Alice smiled at his words as she pressed her forehead against his own. "But you know I will."

He was about to indulge in the lips of his fiancée when there were footsteps behind them. "My Lord, your Lord Stark has sent me to fetch you."

Robb sighed loudly and reluctantly pulled himself from her. "I will see you later this evening, _my lady_. Don't allow the queen to keep you from me for too long," he gave her forehead a gentle kiss and walked away, accompanied by the man who had interrupted them.

Alice couldn't help but smile, watching as the man she was to marry made his way out of view. She paced through the garden, attempting to waste as much time as she could. Her gown was a dark blue, with large billowing sleeves, which was comfortable despite the heat from the morning sun. Her black curls hung loosely at her waist, she hadn't yet adapted to the southern hairstyles. Instead she wore it down with only a silver headband, allowing her hair to move carelessly with the wind. Her hand moved upwards to pull back a stray strand as her eyes met with the flowers she'd been searching for. The golden roses bloomed on the bush before her, they were the same ones that grew within the walls of the maze. The same maze that she and Robb had the intimate moment that she found so precious.

"My lady."

She could feel her body still at the sound of his voice, the smile on her face faded and she had forced her body to turn so she was facing him. He stood proudly before her, a single hand resting on his hip. The surcoat he wore was a deep red with a gold trim. Everything about his outfit looked so regal and displayed the colours of his mother's house, all well creating the princely effect he was going for. She could feel his eyes focusing on her, taking in every detail of her body through the fabric of her dress. It made her feel exposed, vulnerable.

"My prince," she gave him a small smile despite the worry she felt in his presence.

He followed her gaze as she looked back to the roses. "A lady shouldn't be venturing around without an escort."

Alice nodded slowly, she was about to tell him that she'd just been with Robb but she knew that the Prince had entered through the same entrance as Robb had exited. They would of walked right past each other. "I suppose you're right."

He held out his arm, to which she took hesitantly. Her hand grazed against his own and he couldn't help but allow the grin to reach his lips. "You're meeting with the dress marker today?"

She looked up at him as they walked across the stone path of the garden. "How did you…?"

"My Mother mentioned it to me this morning." His eyes moved down to meet with hers. Those predatory green orbs kept her gaze as they started to slow. "Are you excited? For your wedding I mean."

"O-Of course," she answered automatically without a second thought.

A smirk graced his features. "Do you think he'll be able to keep you happy? In the north...in the cold."

"I don't understand what you're asking me," she stammered, his question catching her off guard.

He chuckled, placing his other hand on top of her hand in an reassuring motion. "I'm merely joking, don't think too much about it."

Her eyes moved to the ground, her mind wondered off to that night when he'd kissed her. "So where is Lady Sansa?"

"She was walking that savage wolf of hers by the godswood," he smirked, amused that she'd ask about his betrothed. "I only spoke to her for a mere moment or two. I dislike being in the presence of that beast…"

"Oh I see…" At the time, she was happy that she had convinced Joffrey to spare the life of the direwolf. However now it felt as though she might of set it up for a worse fate. She knew that it wouldn't be long before Joffrey was able to find a reason to order the death of Lady. He wouldn't allow the wolf to run around free, not well it was a reminder of the scar that remained on his hand.

"How about I walk you to see my mother?"

"But she isn't expecting for another hour or so. I wouldn't want to bother her."

"She's with the dressmaker as we speak. She adores you, I'm sure she won't mind you being early," he gave her a princely smile, telling her that he wasn't going to accept no as an answer.

Alice nodded and he led her back into the dark halls of the keep. It took a few minutes before her eyes started to adjust to darkness. They spoke of trivial thing as they walked together. She could see the looks she was receiving from the ladies and lords that surrounded the halls. Some stared at her with envy and some with admiration. She didn't understand the people here, northerners were so much simpler compared to these southerners who were always planning and scheming. She didn't like it, it made her feel as if she was never safe, that she'd never be safe.

"Many of the members of court had become quite taken with you," his green eyes were on her again.

"Taken with me? Why me?" she asked in her soft voice. It was then that she noticed they were in the hallway just before the doors of the Queens room. They were far from the eyes of the southern Lord and Ladies, the judgmental highborns. It was just the Prince of the Seven Kingdoms and herself.

He took a step from her, taking her in with his eyes. "They whisper about you, about us. They wish that you were going to be their queen."

She shook her head slowly as his hand moved up to caress her cheek. "I wouldn't make a good queen…" she whispered.

"That remains to be seen, but perhaps you'd be better than Sansa…" his mouth had gotten dangerously close to her mouth. She felt her body still, awaiting for his lips on hers. His breath was on her lips, she urged her body to move, for her head to twist out of his reach but it wasn't her who moved away. She could feel her face heat up and he stepped back once again. Disappointment and confliction present on her face as he smirked proudly. However, he wasn't looking at her. She turned, the view of the blonde Lannister queen bring ease to her.

"M-My Queen," she curtsy, trying to find her composure.

"My sweet girl, come inside," she held out her hand towards the black haired girl. "The dressmaker just finished showing me some of the beautiful materials and patterns that he's brought to show you. I think you're going to have trouble deciding on just one."

She turned to face Joffrey, curtsying for him as he did a small bow. "Thank You for walking me here, your grace."

He continued to smile as he turned around and walked off, leaving the two women alone with each other. When she looked back to Cersei, the older woman still had that motherly smile that she'd shown her many times. The smile reassured the young girl as she stepped over to the queen, taking her hand as she led her into the room.

The green eyes of the Lannister queen sat focused on the young March girl as she stood in front of the three large scaled mirrors. She was trying on many of the sample dresses that the dress market had brought for her. Each dress suited her, Cersei envied her, the girls full figure meant each dress suited her well. Cersei thought back to when she was preparing for her own wedding, the hell she went through to find a dress she hoped Robert would of liked. Not that he cared, he only cared about how fast he could removed it, rather than the style or fit of the dress.

"Do you have any northern styled gowns?" She suddenly asked. The dress marker looked up at her, slightly shocked before his old face settled into a warm understanding smile.

"I think I might have just what you're looking for."

Cersei stood to refill her glass of wine, watching as the girl changed into a different dress once again. She noticed the way her cheeks would go red and bashful smile that would appear on her face when the dressmaker complimented her. She really fit the image of an excited bride to be. Once the dress was on her, she spun to look at herself from every angle.

The dress had tight long sleeves, the material was not too heavy, breathable. Her hand went up to run along the sweetheart neckline as she tried to imagine what necklace would suit the dress. She watched herself in the mirror as she turned ever so slightly, the layer of skirts following her. The dresses ivory material brought a sad smile to her face. This gown would of looked so lovely in the snow. The dress marker then smiled at her, "So, my dear. What do you think of this one? We can even add some fur trim to the dress so you can be reminded of your home on your wedding day."

Alice looked to her, smiling brightly at him. "I'd love that very much."

Cersei walked over to her, her long fingers taking hold of the shoulders of the young girl as she stood behind her. "So this is the dress you've chosen?"

Alice nodded quickly, "Yes, I think it's perfect."

"Wonderful."

Cersei moved from the girl as she hurried off to get changed. The blonde walked to the balcony, glass of wine still in hand. She brought the cup up to the lips, taking a long sip. She almost didn't hear the girl return from the back room. When Cersei turned, she saw Alice walking over to her, dressed in the blue gown she had came in. A smile came on her face, "Have you given any thought of how you'll have your hair done?"

Alice looked taken back by her question, "I actually haven't…"

"Sit down." The girl obeyed and sat down at Cersei's vanity table. She watched as Cersei ran a brush through her hair, all the while holding a motherly smile on her face. "You must be very excited."

She nodded quickly, "Of course, your grace. This is all I've ever wanted. Robb and I have been engaged for as long as I can remember."

"Robb is a lot like his father, no doubt he'll be a dutiful husband for you."

"I think he will be too, he's always been kind to me."

She heard Cersei scoff from behind her, "Robert was like that, you know." She pinned up a section of Alice's black curls before running a brush through them again. "He appeared to be a man of honour, a lot like your father and Lord Stark. I was so excited when my father told me I was to marry him. He was handsome and…" She paused, "He was going to be mine. He was a good husband...for awhile. I proved to not be enough for him as he started to take whores into his bed."

Alice didn't know what to say, or if the queen wanted her to comment on what she was saying.

"Don't worry, my dear girl. Your wedding will be grand and perfect, a day you'll always remember. Your marriage will be happy for as long as you _both_ shall live."

Alice stared at her reflection, stared at the expression Cersei held. Something just didn't feel right and there was nothing she could do about it.


End file.
